Elizabeth, the Blade Dancer
by I am the Fundamental Principle
Summary: "When you come back, I'll be ready. I'll protect you, because I'm the wife of the earl of Phantomhive."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**AN: This is an idea I thought of a long time ago, but this is my first time putting it on paper. I welcome you to, 'Elizabeth, the Blade Dancer'!**

**This is my first story of just purely Kuroshitsuji, my other two a oneshot and a crossover. Anywho, please enjoy!**

It was December 14th, 1885. I sat at my little table, surrounded by beautiful Christmas trees and ornaments. A festive green and red bow held up my impeccably curled pigtails.

I grinned at the colorfully wrapped package. It was lacy and white, and perfectly cute!

I beamed, and whispered to myself, "I hope Ciel will like his birthday gift."

Suddenly, my door was slammed open. It banged against the pink walls and shook the branches of the Christmas trees. My head jerked towards the door.

Paula, my maid, yelled frantically, her brown locks flying out of her headband. "Young lady! The Phantomhives, they're..."

I pushed my chair back, letting my gift fall to the ground. I stared at the distrught maid. "What? What happened to Ciel?"

Paula closed her eyes. "The Phantomhive mansion has been burnt to the ground...Lord and Lady Phantomhive have been murdered. And Ciel..." She paused, opening her dark brown eyes to look me right in eyes. "He's...dead..."

I clutched my head, my green eyes wide open. "No...no...no!"

I ran to Paula, beating my fists against her chest. "NO! Why? I...I tried to be the perfect wife..."

My legs failed me and gave out. I sunk to the ground, my hands falling to my sides. "It didn't work..."

Paula knelt beside me, her face full of concern. "What? Lady Elizabeth?"

I lowered my head, tears falling onto my frilly dress. "Aunt Red said that if I...if I was cute, if I was weak, I would be the perfect wife..."

My hand rose to my pigtails and clutched the bow. "But what am I? I can't even protect my own husband...Aunt Red lied."

I pulled off the bow, ripping it in half. "This..." I threw the straggly remants of it across the room. I stood. "I don't need any of this anymore."

I shakily rose to my feet and ignored Paula's stares as I walked across the room. I picked up the package. The tiny teddy bears grinning out from the wrapping paper seemed to be mocking me.

I gritted my teeth and took the knife on my table that I typically used to open letters adressed to me. I held the knife against the adorable package, pressing against it until I tore a hole in the paper and the lacy handkerchief below. I swiped the implement down, cleanly slicing the package in half.

My bottom lip trembled. Hot, salty tears began pouring from my eyes, falling onto the ripped present. I screamed at the top of my lungs, taking the knife again. I blindly stabbed at my desk, some blows ravaging the package even more, others making deep cuts in the painted-white table.

Paula hurried across the room, grabbing my arms. "Young Lady! Please, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

I fought against her, kicking and crying. My sweaty palms lost hold of the knife, and the blade swung up and sliced my cheek. Blood spurted from the wound, covering half of my face and dripping down onto my dress. The metallic, salty taste seeped into my mouth.

Mother, Father, and Edward rushed through the open door, worried by my screams, and joined Paula, yelling and crying for me to stop. They finally managed to restrain me, my hoarse cries finally falling short. I finally went limp, passing out from fatigue. Father carried me out of the room, Edward and Mother following close. Paula followed farther behind and glanced back at the letter-opening knife, which had fallen onto the velvet carpet. Blood stained the silver.

**Well then. Letter-opening knives are very dangerous.**

Aunt Red tilted my head up as she dabbed at the wound with a disinfectant cloth. I was tucked into my bed, the covers drawn up to my chin. My knife had been confiscated.

I stared at my aunt through cold eyes. The woman refused to meet my eyes, focusing on either my wound or my worried maid who stood behind her.

Mother had her back facing to me. She was tapping her knee, and constantly peering at the grandfather clock in the corner of my room. I closed my eyes, shielding myself from the world with a pair of eyelids.

"It'll leave a scar," Madam Red said as she pulled away. She reached into her medical bag and pulled out a roll of bandages, "But it will heal nicely."

My eyes snapped open. I heard my own hoarse, scratchy voice whisper, "A scar?"

My aunt nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, dear." She gave me an encouraging smile as she wound the bandage around my head and over my cheek. "We can cover it with you Mother's makeup when you get better, okay?"

My hand slowly rose the my face to touch my stark white bandages. My mouth curved into a smile. "That won't be necessary."

I laid my head down, ignoring the slight rustling of gauze against cotton. "I'm fine."

Mother turned, closely followed by Madam Red. "Paula! Come, let Elizabeth sleep."

I heard footstep leading down the hall and out of earshot. I reached a hand out of the covers. I stroked the bandage. "Ciel..."

**:) Hi there. How are you liking it so far?**

A week had past, the seven days spent bedridden. I woke up early; as the sun just barely began to peek over the horizon. I walked across the room on my bare feet and stopped in front of the wall-length mirror.

My hand reached up to pull off my loose bandages. I allowed them to fall to the ground, gathering around my feet. The blood around the cut had dried, leaving an ugly reddish brown cut across my face. Today was the funeral for the Phantomhives.

I looked over to my desk, not the one that had been destroyed a week before, but a large willor-wood table that also mounted a bookshelf of a few bedtime books, papers, and pens. Folded neatly on top of the wood was a black dress. On it layed two black ribbons and a black veil.

I gritted my teeth. Why wasn't the outfit white?

**AN: And that's all for the first chapter. XD Leave me a review or send me a PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't want to be here. I don't want to hear everyone crying. I don't want to see three coffins being lowered six feet under. I don't want to see my fiance's funeral.

I let my vision blur, and the priest's monotone words blended together in a flurry of incoherent sounds. I fell back in my thoughts, letting my daydreams carry me away from harsh reality. I let my eyes close, and involuntarily let myself succumb to sleep.

My dark-haired fiance was standing a few paces away from me. I was kneeling in the grass, on the top of a smooth hill. A light zephyr ruffled my hair and the flowers in my hand.

"Ciel." I murmured, standing up. I began picking my way through the tall grasses towards the earl.

Ciel turned, his hand on his hat to keep it from being blown away. His other hand was stretched out to me. His smile was bright. "Come on, Lizzie! Mum and Father are waiting!"

I felt my lips curve into a grin as I took his hand. "Okay. Let's go!"

Before we could take more the one step, I began smelling the scent pf burning grass. I dropped Ciel's hand, hurrying to the slope of the hill. I could feel heat on my cheeks as I looked down, worried for the sake of Lord and Lady Phantomhive.

The base of the hill was alight, and roaring flames were quickly advancing, the grass only adding to its strength. I gasped, a hand flying up to cover my mouth. My eyes widened in horror.

Two mangled bodies were strewn just few feet away from the flames. The corpses were almost unrecognizable, burned and covered with gore. But I could still make out pale blond hair. I pressed my palm against my mouth, feeling nauseous and sick to my stomach.

"Lizz-!" Ciel called, his yell cut off abruptly.

I jerked back to my senses, turning to aid Ciel. Of course. We had to escape this terrible fire.

My heart skipped a beat. My precious fiance, my Ciel, had disappeared. Not even a trace of navy blue hair. Not a hint of him. I whirled around, my mind muddled with panic. I could feel the flames beginning to lap at my skirt, crawling up the fabric.

As the fire closed in around me, I think I hear a faint voice over the crackling of the flames.

"Why didn't you protect me, Lizzie?"

**Uh oh, Lizzie's feeling the survivor's guilt...**

I jerked awake, my head falling forward to knock against the seat in front of my and the back of my heel thumping against the ground.

The older woman in front of me turned around with a glare, her graying hair slightly ruffled. A number of other people turned to give me disapproving looks.

I could feel the blood rushing to my head as I flushed a deep rosy pink, I whispered hasty apologies, bowing my head slightly in embarrassment. My mother gave me a stern look, the ones that she uses when she want to 'talk' about something.

I lifted my head, my eyes falling on the three coffins. All three were shut, for none of the Phantomhives' bodies could be recovered in whole pieces; Lord and Lady Phantomhive's bodies had been so severely torn up that the infamous Undertaker had been unable to fit their pieces together properly. Ciel's body had not been found.

My eyes stayed fixed on Ciel's coffin for the rest of the 'ceremony'. However, I couldn't feel a twinge of mourning. Are you really dead, Ciel?

**Ahh, my head hurts. I'm going to bed; it's 12:17 am...**

As so as I stepped foot into the Midford Mansion, I hurried up the stairs and into my room, wasting no time in pulling off the scratchy veil and changing out of the heavy black gown. I donned one of my plainer outfits, but the dark blue dress was still irritatingly abundant in lace along the collar and hem.

I threw myself onto my bed, lying face down with my head buried in the fluffy pillows. Mother would be coming.

Instead of fretting and memorizing a script of apology that I would recite to appease Mother's temper, I closed my eyes, longing for a carefree, dreamless sleep.

**Am I any good at first-person? XD**

I was falling through the air. I could feel the wind against my back, whipping my hair into my face. It was one of those conscious dreams, where the dreamer was aware of the fact that they were in dreamland.

I let my dream self fall, unworried. These dreams always ended a second before the subject hit the ground, or said subject would fall onto a cushion of some sort.

As I neared the ground, I flipped over in the air to look down at the grass rushing up at me. It was a strange, almost ethereal feeling. My mind registered that instead of grass, a blanket of navy blue covered the ground. I reached my hand out, fingertips brushing against the softness. A small smile spread across my face. It was warm.

A intrusive voice began becoming louder and louder, and it finally roused me from my sleep a split second before my body hit the blue, velvety material. As I woke, my last thoughts in that dream was, 'It's the same blue...'

**Of what? Of what, Lizzie?! :) I like coffee.**

I heard my mother's voice, berating me. "Elizabeth! Get up at once! You _cannot _neglect your training after week of absence!"

I rolled over onto my stomach, pushing myself off the bed. "Okay." I stood up, making my way towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

I looked over my shoulder. "To the courtyard. Where else am I meant to practice?"

Mother looked slightly surprised, and not unfairly so, as I had expressed great reluctance towards the sword. However, now I knew the repercussions of such stubborness. I would be a fool to waste my knowledge and talent.

I released my hair from their pigtails, tying the curly blond locks into a bun on the top of my head. I placed the helmet on top of my head, wielding my sword. I stepped out onto the practice grounds, ignoring everything but my foe. As my sword parried the starting blow, I could hear, at the back of my head: "Lizzie, why didn't you protect me?"

This time, I responded, whispering under my breath. "When you come back, I'll be ready. I'll protect you, because I'm the wife of the earl of Phantomhive."

**AN: YAY! XD Thank you to all the people who reviewed/ followed/ favorited! XD And sorry I took so long...^^" Anyways, review please, and bye!**


End file.
